Café agridulce
by Anne Forward
Summary: Un viento helado barrió la cortina y le acarició el pelaje. Nick observó las motitas de polvo danzando sobre sus ojos, y una ira burbujeante crujió en su interior.


Café agridulce

Nick cerró la puerta tras de sí, y comenzó su sistemático camino hacia su habitación. Hace poco más de seis meses que se había mudado al departamento de Judy, y la sensación agridulce que asedió su estómago se esparció en ligeros temblores por su pecho.

—Uno más a la lista, pelusa —comentó vagamente— ¿Quieres un poco de café? Porque yo sí.

Agarró el aza de la cafetera y vertió el líquido negruzco en una taza blanca. Tomó el contenido con parsimonia, saboreando la sensación de calidez que invadió su cuerpo; y que desapareció en un parpadeo. El zorro afianzó su agarre sobre el objeto, y entornó los ojos casi con un tinte de histeria.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, Zanahorias —una sonrisa palpitante quebró sus labios— No es justo que me dejes hablándole a la nada…

Uno.

Dos.

Tres segundos. Nada.

Un viento helado barrió la cortina y le acarició el pelaje. Nick observó las motitas de polvo danzando sobre sus ojos, y una ira burbujeante crujió en su interior.

—¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME RESPONDES, MALDITA SEA?! —La taza explotó dramáticamente contra la vieja pared grasosa, vaciando su contenido en una lluvia negra que ensució el piso grisáceo. El vulpino respiraba entrecortadamente, y un brillo de profunda tristeza amenazó con desbordarse por su rostro.

Rió, nervioso, y se pasó una pata por la cabeza mientras todo rastro de calma previa desaparecía— No es justo que me dejes así… coneja tonta… estúpida —Su voz quebró conforme hablaba, y una vez más, sintió que la opresión en su pecho jamás desaparecería. Lo ahogaba. Lo estaba matando.

«Así como tú la mataste a ella» susurró una voz viperina en su interior.

—¡YO NO LA MATÉ! —Grito, enloquecido— ¡Ella no tenía por qué interponerse, debía morir yo, no ella! —Hincó sus rodillas sobre el suelo, y lloró. Lloró como no lo había hecho cuando se enteró de su deceso, como cuando fue su funeral y vio a los padres de su compañera tratar de sostenerse el uno al otro; y él no había podido ni siquiera pedir disculpas por haberles arrebatado a su hija.

Simplemente se había mantenido a una distancia prudencial, y se había ido sin decir nada.

Se aferró a sus orejas, caídas, y enterró sus garras en la piel sensible.

—Ya no sé cómo estar sin ti, Zanahorias —Balbuceó, enterrando aún más sus garras— Háblame, por favor. Solo entra por la puerta y dime que todo está bien, que lograste sobrevivir a la herida de bala y que todo esto no es más que una broma, una treta ¿Recuerdas? —Las lágrimas, que no paraban de caer, volvieron borrosa su visión— Ya no quiero volver a estar solo…

Dolía. Dolía como acero hirviendo en su corazón. ¿Cómo la vida podía estar tan podrida para que alguien como Judy Hoops muriera? Ella, que le había regresado la esperanza a un zorro con todas las de perder. Que le había regalado la ilusión, la pasión por hacer lo correcto. Le había regalado, sin mediar en nada más, su amistad y su lealtad. Pura e incondicional, que él no había dudado en aceptar y retribuir ¿Cómo negarse a alguien como ella?

Y ahora, como en un suspiro, también le arrebataba todo.

—No es justo…

La vida; sin embargo, nunca lo había tratado con demasiada justicia.

Alzó su rostro, ojeroso, y los últimos rayos del sol cayeron sobre uno de los fragmentos de la taza rota, iluminándolo. La punta punzo cortante del vidrio brilló sobre los ojos de Nick.

Y él sonrió, esta vez, verdaderamente.

¡Holaaaa! Pues aquí yo, espero les haya agrado esta mini historia. Acabo de ver Zootopia hace un par de días y dioooooooooooooos, cómo amo esta película, trata el tema de la discriminación de forma tan perfecta, y el valor de la amistad, que me dejó sin aliento. La mejor película animada que he visto hasta el momento, con creces.

Como sea xd gracias por haber leído, este es mi primer fic de la peli, y aunque sé que es muy sad, pronto vendrán más *-* menos sad xd

¡Muchas gracias, y nos leemos luego!


End file.
